


Juno and Diana

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Minor Injuries, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Emma is sleeping with Nicholas. Carol confronts her about it, and they have a brief heart-to-heart.





	Juno and Diana

Slipping out of the master suite, a redheaded woman quietly makes her way to a modest office in the opposite wing of the large building. She lets out a shaky breath the moment the door closes behind her, closing her eyes. 

“Emma?” Her eyes fly open again. 

“Carol,” she acknowledges, nodding stiffly at the woman sitting at the corner desk. “I didn't realise you were still here.” After a brief silence, Emma clears her throat and states: “I'm going to go take a shower.” Before Carol can respond, she's taken refuge in the ensuite. Her clothing hits the tiled floor and as she waits for the water to heat up - God bless twenty-first century plumbing - she inspects herself in the mirror. There are multiple marks on her chest and thighs, damn him. She told him to be careful, but he never really listens. She doesn't know whether it's his nonexistent sexual education or just his horrible personality, but he never seems to be concerned about her when she sleeps with him. He seems worried when she jumps, though, so at least her plan is working. 

The question is, is it worth it?

The scalding heat burns away his traces on her skin. Eucalyptus soothes her aching limbs as well as her mind. She doesn't allow herself too long under the stream. There's no time for luxuries. 

When Emma walks back out into the office Carol is still sitting there, staring at a screen. There are two glasses and a bottle of wine set out on the side table that weren't there before, as well as a tube of ointment. Carol silently gets up, motioning towards the sofa. 

“I…” Emma starts as she dutifully sits down next to her, but she drops the sentence. She doesn’t know what she was going to say anyway. Carefully removing the redhead’s scarf, Carol starts putting thin layers of salve on the angry blotches and bruises. 

“Why are you doing this?” Emma asks with genuine curiosity. “You don’t trust me.”

“You don’t trust me either,” Carol replies, twisting the cap back onto the tube. “Nor do I think you even like me.” She sighs. “But we’re both women.” The older blonde uncorks the bottle and pours two full glasses. As she hands one to Emma, she states: “You’re not in love with him.”

Emma can’t move.

Carol continues: “But you’re still sleeping with him.”

She nods.

“Are you even attracted to him at all?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you about your  _ grandfather _ ,” Emma decides, placing her glass on the windowsill behind the sofa.

“You’ve just answered my question.” Carol gently pulls on her shoulder until her head is resting in her lap. Combing through her drying hair with her fingers, she comments: “I know this is a war, and all’s fair and all that. But Emma…” She sighs again. “I’m still a mother. Be careful, okay?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emma nods.


End file.
